Stitching amplitude is in general controlled by operating thumbs provided at a front part of a head of the sewing machine. When embroidery stitching or pattern stitching are performed, a large operating portion is necessary for heightening operability of the control. However, this kind of sewing machine is of multi-functions, and it is difficult to furnish operating levers for adjustment at the head of the sewing machine due to problems of a furnishing space or structural conditions of printed electronic parts and operating parts thereof. The manual operation of the lever causes inconvenience in handling the fabric during operation.